


Rebisco

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, PNUan Kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Ang guro ng bayan, ngayon ay lumalaban! Sabi naman ng soksay major na si Kyungsoo, guro ng bayan, kahit lumalandi ay may ipinaglalaban.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Rebisco

**Author's Note:**

> Notes before reading:
> 
> 1\. Ibang term for PNU is Inang Pamantasan or Inang P
> 
> 2\. First year mo wala ka pang course so block section and bago mag 2nd yer magtetake ka ng majorship exam ng gusto mong course 
> 
> 3\. Para kang pe major pag first year sa tindi ng pinapagawa sa pe class (search beep test) 
> 
> 4.Hindi 100% accurate yung ganap ng bawat major na nabanggit haha pero ginagawa talaga nila yan
> 
> 5\. Talipapa - parang waiting shed, MPC - canteen
> 
> 6\. FBESS (Faculty of Behavioral and Social Sciences)
> 
> 7\. Oncam/offcam (on campus magtuturo tas sa offcam sa ibang school ka na magpapractice teaching)

Madaling makapasok sa PNU pero mahirap ang mag-stay; hindi kilala ni Kyungsoo ang nagsabi niyan pero where’s the lie tho? Mula sa pagpapaka P.E major nung first year at ang majorship exam na may tsansang wasakin ang pangarap mo sa pamantasan.

Kung tutuusin, maswerte siya dahil naraos niya yun at ngayo’y ay isa nang proud soksay major, noon pa man hilig na talaga niya ang magbasa at mag-aral tungkol sa PolGov related subjects pero sa moment na ‘to, habang nakaupo sa talipapa, ay napapa wtf nalang siya. Halos lamunin na niya yung bawat page ng readings na pinapabasa sa kanila, kanina pa hagod nang hagod yung kamay niya kakahighlight ng mga concepts and terms, maaa baka pwedeng lunukin nalang niya yung article para makabisado lahat.

Ang soksay major na si Kyungsoo Do ay gusto na lamang magpakalunod sa MGA readings ng prof niya.

“Kunot nanaman noo mo haha anong page ka na?” Mula sa pagkakasubsob sa pagbabasa ay inangat ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya at bumungad ang kanyang 3 in 1 plus 1 na si Jongin – classmate nung first year, groupmate, at close friend plus ‘crush’, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung kelan nadagdag yang term na yan, narealize nalang niya kung gano pala ‘to kagwapo ‘pag ngumingiti kita dimples, at nung nagselos siya run kay ate gurl na classmate nito dahil kung makahampas sa braso ni Jongin kala mo close, as if may right siyang mahawakan biceps ni Jongin.

If given the chance talaga, willing siyang sakupin at magpasakop sa lalaking ito kung hindi lang talaga patong-patong mga gawain nila araw-araw. Kaya ngayon free trial lang ang ganap niya, sabay kumain, laging magkachat tsaka gumagala minsan. Tsaka nalang yung premium landi ‘pag napasa na nila ang oncam at offcam which is like 2 years from now. Hnngggg at isa ring struggle ang magkaibang faculty kahit nasa iisang building sila, FBESS is the best pero sa puso ni Kyungsoo, si Jongin ang pinaka dabest.

“Uy Soo? ok ka pa ba?” tanong ulit ni Jongin sa kanya. Amp ang tagal pala niyang nakatulala lang

“Oo ok lang, medyo marami lang kaming readings ngayon” sagot niya.

“Hay nako Soo sabi ko sayo sama ka nalang sakin mag math, kami walang ganyan ganyan” ang sabi naman ni Jongin. Yes po mga sismars ang masarap na lalaking ito ay magaling din sa math, tanda pa niya kung gano ito kabait na turuan siya about truth value para lang maipasa ang Math in the Modern World na halos ez uno kay Jongin, pota how to not be marupok diba?

“Edi mas lalo ako nastress?” taas kilay niyang sagot. “Bakit naman? Ayaw mo nun walang readings” ngiting sagot ni Jongin. Kay Kyungsoo may batas, oh bawal pa ma fall pero ‘pag ngumiti na si Jongin ay mas lalo na palang na fall.

“Wala nga pero puro numbers, letters, plus symbols, No thanks” ‘di pa siya ganung ka tanga para patayin ang sarili para lang makasama si Jongin.

“Words? Eh ano yung last time na quiz niyo na puro numbers lang tas huhulaan niyo kung ano yung tinutukoy na bilang don?” sabi naman ni Jongin. Tangina war flashbacks nung quiz na yan ang tanong lang “200” tas nalimutan niya kung iyon ba yung dami ng namatay sa labanan o yung dami ng beses na inisip niya si Jongin that day.

“Atleast wala kaming isosolve na pagkahaba habang formula” sagot nalang niya.

“Sabagay haha sige Soo maya nalang may long quiz kami after break eh magrereview lang ako” sabi ni Jongin sabay sibat papuntang MPC.

Pagkatapos ng kanilang kilig moment ay balik realidad nanaman si Kyungsoo at muling binasa ang natitirang page sa readings niya. ‘Pag pinatong nalang kaya niya sa ulo ‘to mas makakabisado kaya niya?

Nang matapos last subject, as usual gusto nalang ni Kyungsoo matulog dahil kahit nakaupo ay madedrain naman utak mo kakaanalyze kung pano maaapply ang diversity sa classroom setting at alamin ang culture ng South East Asian countries.

“Oy Soo andyan na jowa mo” sabi ni Baek “Anong jowa?” lumingon siya at nakita si Jongin na naghahantay sa kanya sa business center busy magcellphone. “Sana all hinahantay” asar ni Baek sa kanya bago pumunta ng cr, panigurado magseselfie muna yun bago umuwi.

Hindi nalang niya mapigilang mapa buntong hininga dahil sana nga legit niyang jowa si Jongin kaso minsan naiisip din naman niya na hindi pa sila ready at paano naman nila masisingit yung relasyon nila sa busy nilang buhay bilang estudyante? Ano yun date niyo busy kayo mag-isip ng activity at assessment?

“Uy Jongin kanina ka pa? tara uwi na tayo” sabi niya rito, isa na siguro ‘to sa fave niyang part ng araw, yung sabay silang uuwi ni Jongin, nagpapasalamat nalang siya sa kung sino mang nag- ayos ng schedule nila dahl magkaparehas lang sila ng oras ng labas. Alam mo yun sa hinaba haba ng struggle mo, andyan si Jongin bilang pambawi. Mula PNU ay lalakarin nila papunta sa LRT Un Ave. Station tapos si Jongin tatawid sa kabila dahil don ang sakayan niya.  
Habang ineenjoy ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang slow walks, nagtataka naman siya kung bakit ang tahimik ni Jongin.

“Uy ok ka lang?” tanong niya

“Ha? Ah oo haha kanina kase ang hirap nung exam halos lahat ata kaming section ‘di yun natapos” sagot nito. Nalungkot naman si kyungsoo dahil aware naman siya na hindi biro ang tinuturo sa kanila. Madalas ikwento nun ni Jongin na lagpas kalahati lang ng items score niya sa quizzes at yung ibang classmates niya nakakakuha talaga ng zero, hindi na nagtaka si Kyungsoo dahil pag pinapakita rin ni Jongin mga sinasagutan nila, parang gusto nalang niyang tusukin mata niya sa haba ng formula akala mo tuloy parang keyboard smash.

“Gusto mo ba kumain muna ng mami? Treat mo sarili mo kase naraos mo yung quiz” suggest niya na ikinangiti naman ni Jongin. Nang makarating sila sa mamihan sa baba ng UN, halos ‘di sila mag-usap dahil dun lang din nila narealize kung gano sila kagutom and need talaga nila yun dahil parehas lang din silang 2-3 hours ang byahe pauwi.

“Salamat dito Kyungsoo ah? Mauuna na ako, ingat ka pauwi” sabi ni Jongin at saka naglakad papunta sa tawiran, Hindi naman mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na mapangiti rin habang umaakyat papunta sa station. Siksik dito, tulak doon, at tamang tayo at tulala lang sa bintana habang nakikinig ng music. Pagbaba ay lakad, takbo, at siksik ulit sa pinag-aagawang jeep at ang panghuli ay lakad mula babaan hanggang bahay.

Matapos ang matinding pakikipagbakbakan ay nilabas na agad ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang tig 40 pages na readings niya na gagawan niya ng article review.

“nak, kumain ka kaya muna bago iyan? Tingnan mo namamayayat ka na ulet” sabi naman ng ever so loving niyang nanay. “Ma, kumain na ako kanina tapusin ko lang ‘to” sagot naman niya. Sa Wednesday pa naman pasahan nun pero may NSTP bukas kaya imbes na iprocrastinate niya at magbreakdown, ngayon nalang niya pagpuyatan. Bukod pa don, kailangan na niya rin magnotes sa isa pa nilang reading sa isang subject.

Matapos ang paghahiglight, sulat, at type (na may kasamang rant sa fb at twitter), nakita nalang niya na 1:53am na at kailangan niyang gumising ng alas kwatro para pumasok ulit. Ngaleng

At iyan nga ang simple representation ng routine ni Kyungsoo as a pi-en-yu-wan. Mahirap, nakakapagod, pero kung para naman sa pangarap niya willing to make tiis siya at may Jongin naman siya at the end of the day (chos) kaya mejj nababawasan ang stress niya sa buhay.

Siguro narinig ng kung sino man ang matagal nang sinisigaw ng kanyang lowkey maharot na heart dahil one time, inaya siya ni Jongin sa thesis section ng lib after kumain. Hindi niya alam kung magpapasama ba ito magreview o sisimple ng tulog dahil sobrang tahimik at malamig pa don. Sakto lang din ang timing dahil nasa ibang bansa ang prof nila sa next subject kaya after nito pwede nang umuwi nang maaga si Kyungsoo at makabawi ng tulog. Busy sila magkwentuhan habang nakatengga ang props nilang libro at natanong ni Kyungsoo kung may balak ba siyang sasalihan next year.

“Diba gusto nilang magvarsity ka? Or tatanggapin mo yung sa chess team?” Pag nagkataon may ititili na siya tuwing intrams.

“Di ko pa alam haha yung pagstay ko nga rito ‘di pa sure” sagot ni Jongin

“Ha? Anong di pa sure?” tanong niya  
“iniisip ko kase lumipat ng univ” ang sabi ni Jongin na ikina oh my god ng buong existence ni Kyungsoo, hindi yun pwede!

“Lilipat? Bakit?” pakiramdam niya maiiyak siya pag nagkataon, bukod sa pagkakagusto niya, isa ito sa kaibigan niya at tumutulong na maraos ang buhay sa loob ng pamantasan.

“Feel ko kase parang ‘di ko kaya rito, ‘di naman ako ganun kagaling talaga tsaka nung nalaman ni mama yung grades ko nung first sem, akala niya ‘di ko sineseryoso kase mataas grades ko nung first year” seryosong sagot ni Jongin. Masakit kay Kyungsoo na marinig yun dahil alam din niya yung pakiramdam na halos ibuhos mo na buong oras mo kakaaral pero parang ‘di pa rin enough.

“Hindi naman totoo yung hindi ka magaling Jongin, tanda mo nung may long test si Sir about linear programming? Kayong dalawa ni Sehun nagtutor sa buong section nun para pumasa kami, tsaka alam kong mararaos mo ‘to, diba kahit nung pagod na tayo kase nagsabay cheerdance at play natin sa art app, nakaya rin natin? Kase nagtulungan tayo? Willing naman ako tumulong Jongin, hindi nga lang sa pagsosolve, kase kung ganun sasamahan nalang din kita lumipat” sagot niya na ikinangiti na ulit ni Jongin.

“Salamat sa support Soo haha kahit samahan mo lang ako ngayon malaking tulong na yun” at sumilay na nga ang national treasure na dimple ni Jongin, buo na ang araw niya.

“Ano ka ba wala yun, tsaka naniniwala naman ako na kung gugustuhin mo talaga, makukuha mo yun” sagot niya

“Talaga?” tanong naman ni Jongin, “Oo naman” confident pa niyang sagot.

“So ‘pag ginusto kita, may chance akong makuha ka?”  
“Oo—HA?” wait lang mga sismars dudeparechongs ano raw?! N A N I

“Sabi mo yan ha?” sabi ni Jongin na nakangisi. Hayup ka Jongin ‘wag mo muna ako gawing marupok!  
“Sus as if gusto mo ako” pagsusungit niya pero Inang P help I’m gay panicking putangina!

“Eh gusto naman talaga kita” kalamadong sabi ni Jongin amp unfair bakit ganun para lang siyang nagkukwento? Akala mo hindi umaamin? Mga mamsh?

“Matagal na Soo, sabihin mong hindi ako mali sa kung ano pwede kong asahan sa kung anong meron satin” Paano ako sasagot kung wagas kang makatitig Jongin PANO KO SASABIHIN NA HINDI KA TALAGA NAGKAKAMALi naNg hindi nagtutunog malandi?

“Hindi…pero kase—”

“Alam ko namang ‘di ka pa ready tsaka baka mas mahal mo pa readings mo kesa sakin kaya willing to wait ako” sagot ni Jongin gago Kyungsoo’s heart went uwu mga fucking pare gusto sana niyang sabihin lezz landi now na kaso on a serious note, ‘di pa naman talaga sila ready sahd tho thankful siya dahil ramdam niya yung sincerity at alam ni Kyungsoo na seryoso si Jongin, hindi niya tuloy mapigilang mamula.

“haha ang cute”

“shut up, bakit wala ka man lang pasabi nakakainis ka!”  
“Alangan namang magchat pa ako sayo na ‘uy Soo aamin ako bukas ah’ edi wala nang thrill” hayp na ‘yan pero shet Inang P eto na ba yung reward na deserve ko after those sleepless nights na paggawa ng ppt at on-time na pagsesend ng article reviews?

Bukod sa pagiging 3 in 1 plus 1 ni Jongin sa buhay niya, may pasobra nang ‘soon to be jowa’ dahil special yung umamin sa kanya. Pwede rin naman siguro yung tagline na “Ang sarap ng feeling mo” kase duh masarap naman talaga si Jongin…kasama. (at masarap talaga siya).

**Author's Note:**

> Sana nagets nyo kung bakit yun yung title haha


End file.
